


The Dare Phase

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Choking during blowjobs, Coffee, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Manual stimulation, Romance, Swearing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Holly had thought she and Dan would last a few more months before entering the dare phase, that magical moment in every relationship where teasing challenges add a little spice to the ordinary routine.Dan and Holly try to go without, and there's a massage riding on the line for the winner.





	The Dare Phase

Holly had thought she and Dan would last a few more months before entering the dare phase, that magical moment in every relationship where teasing challenges add a little spice to the ordinary routine. 

In the end she didn’t know why the idea came up. Her only thought was that someday in the future they might have a family, and explaining his vocabulary to others would be the last thing on her mind and the first thing on somebody elses’. They were snuggled in dan’s expansive canopy bed, watching the curtains billow around the frame in the light spring breeze, her face buried in the fragile muscle of his chest.

“I bet you one massage at the Korean spa that you can’t go a whole day without saying ‘fuck’,” she said.

Dan blinked down at her. “Are you telling me my vocabulary’s small?”

“Never,” Holly said. “But I do think your big brain can produce millions of words and I want to see how long it takes you to crack.”

“Kinky!…Is this supposed to be kinky?” Dan asked, his brow furrowed.

She rolled her eyes and poked his side. “Dan. No,” she said. But she supposed she could make it kinky, with a little bit of trouble. She tickled his side until he let her up. “We’ve got to get to work.” 

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned. “I was up all night writing songs with Brian.”

“Then you got it all out of your system.”

“Okay, but if we’re going to participate in this social experiment, I want you to bet something too!” He took a minute to think about it, and then said, “I dare you to go a whole day without drinking coffee.”

She gasped at him. “Okay, fine…But if I fall asleep standing up at a con it’ll be your fault.”

“Message received,” Dan said, leaning over the side of the bed to pick up his shirt.

 

*** 

 

Holly was doing all right for the first half of the day. Drooping over her lunch, picking through a salad, she checked her social media while waiting for the bill just to keep awake.

Dan and Arin’s faces filled her screen, and she barely stopped herself from grinning when she tapped the play feature.

“So, Dan has a bet with his girlfriend. He can’t say fuck for a whole day…” Arin said.

“…The length of time was agreed upon, yes,” Dan said, his face buried in an oversized violet throw pillow.

“…You know what that means?” Arin said. “I’M GOING TO SAY FUCK TWICE AS MUCH TO MAKE UP FOR IT!” He yelled, peaking the audio. “How do you fuckin’ feel about that, Dan?”

“Fine. Just…fine,” Dan said, his brow quirked in misery, as the video ended.

She texted Dan immediately after she finished, with a picture of her in her sweater, droopy eyed and exhausted. 

Her phone vibrated. “At least we’re deteriorating at the same rate,” he texted back.

 

*** 

 

She barely made it through the afternoon without collapsing. Things were shoved in the mail, pets were fed and tended to, an hour of streaming was put in and some bills were paid. She took a shower and managed not to fall asleep standing up.

Dan came home to find her snoozing in front of Labyrinth. The couch dipped and he kissed her cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Mmm,” she said, snuggling up against him. 

“Do you want to go have dinner?”

“Sounds good.”

He did the driving, and didn’t laugh when their usual waiter presented her with a huge cup of espresso she had to send back. They had gelato next door and went to see A Wrinkle in Time again, then headed back home. 

She watched him shave from the doorway, drooping away, and he shepherded her down to bed.

“Sex can happen later,” he reminded her, and let her curl up in his arms, the victory completely undecided.

 

**

 

She kissed his lips with a slow, savoring tenderness. Holly needed this the way she needed air, the way she needed his love. His hands kneaded her soft breasts and his moans were pressed into her shoulder.

They locked eyes, which always made her feel somewhat embarrassed but something Dan seemed to thirst for. He saw it as intimacy, and she felt exposed. Not in a bad way. 

She had forgotten about the bet and was, in fact, trying to get him off with all sincerity. She brushed her hand over his cock and he shuddered, trying to get closer to her.

“Baby…” he mumbled, starry-eyed and panting, his hand eagerly pressed over the crotch of her pajama pants.

“Please?” she mock-begged, her eyes enormous.

“Anything you want,” he vowed. 

She pushed him gently onto his back and took his underwear with her. She heard his sigh, his little gasp. She started kissing her way down his long body.

She did everything but actually touch his cock. That naturally turned Dan into a writhing, babbling mess; so much so that his dick was already wet when her hand brushed against it. 

“Ah, shit….mmm..fu…” he slapped a hand over his mouth, flushing.

At least one of them hadn’t forgotten. She squeezed him in praise, then started kissing and licking her way up and down the shaft.

“Oh f-,” he bit his bottom lip and arched his long throat, letting out desperate, reedy moans as she licked the ridge just under the head of his cock. This time she encouraged the eye contact and swallowed him.

Well, tried to swallow him. She choked halfway down and came up gasping. No matter how often she sucked his cock it felt to Holly that she never got either used to or tired of blowing him; leaving her with a mini eternal struggle.

Dan automatically sat up, ran his hands through her hair, staring at her worriedly. “Do you need water?” he worried.

She shook her head, reached for his dick, and sucked as his rich moans and higher pitched pleading filled her ears. When he grew painfully hot and swollen against the tip of her tongue, she pulled away and he cried out in devastation. 

But Holly – soaked as she was, throbbing around nothing, hungry without having even touched herself – could take no more. “For you,” she said simply, and sank down around him, hot and wet.

Dan made a guttural sound, his hands flexing, his mouth dropping open, nipples stiff and belly concave. She squeezed him and he made a shuddering sound of pleasure, a half-laugh, half-groan. 

It was a sublime feeling; powerful but simultaneously vulnerable. Holly locked eyes with him and slowly, carefully, slid her hand down her belly and between her legs. She knew him too well; knew he loved to watch. She stroked herself and planted her foot and free hand on the mattress, sliding back and forth against his skin, her internal muscles tugging and squeezing his cock as she moved.

Dan actually whined and grabbed at the sheets by his head.

She rode his dick, feeling it swell and tremble as she squeezed and throbbed in time to the rubbing of her fingertips on her clit. Holly knew she wasn’t beautiful as he features flattened and grew stony, her mouth falling open on silent, intense noises, her body leaping and writhing to its own tune. But Dan looked up at her like she was a ministering angel as she locked down and ground herself against him. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting upward, knowing she needed him to take over, knowing she was too close to the edge to maintain the movement. Tapping her clit twice more, she let out a squalling sound of pleasure as she came.

Beneath her, Dan was still working his hips frantically. Holly made her now-exhausted body move in counterrythm to his. 

His sounds became more musical as he got closer, but his features grew sharper, more pained; his teeth ground together and his skin turned a bright shade of pink.

“Oh God baby…oh God, oh Holly, oh God oh oh I love this oh my God oh….” He was babbling. His eyes had glazed over and his features were opening, growing beautiful and sweet as he reached the end of the journey.

She bent over him, kissing his lips, then down the side of his face. “Such a good boy,” she said into his ear.

That got the result she needed. “ **Oh FUCK,** Holly!” he blurted, hiding his face against the inside of his arm, his features tensing, teeth bared, as deep inside of her he pulsed.

She road it out until he pulled him off of his softening cock, laying her on the mattress beside him and cuddling up, his whole body wrapping around her and his prickly face nuzzling between her shoulder blades.

Holly was a generous woman most of the time – but she wasn’t about to let that bet go. “So,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Where’s my massage?”

He laughed, a low, deep, rich one, and crushed her to his chest, tangling up their legs.


End file.
